Not So Lucky
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new kid in school but he's got a problem with his new school. Suigetsu Hozuki the school's resident sex god has made it his personal goal to sleep with Sasuke before the years out!;D
1. Suigetsu Hozuki's Charm Book

**Suigetsu Hozuki's Charm Book** (goddammit ff quit fucking with my title!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And boy does it suck.

I also don't own: YOUR MOM!

* * *

Mastermind. That was defiantly what Suigetsu Hozuki thought of himself as. He was the mastermind. All bow down for someday this man would own your souls if Anko didn't beat him too it. They were probably going to form a confederation someday based on their epic smartness (which Sasuke would call epic fail) and their epic beauty (which Naruto would also call epic fail).

But nevertheless mastermind he was, for he always got his way. And his way began and ended with sex. Usually with whomever he wanted, and whomever he wanted and…well you get the point. It was like he was a sex god! Men? Women? Who the hell cared, he didn't. He swung both ways. And never had he such a challenge until this one guy appeared at school.

This one guy was the bane of his existence. Showed interest in neither male nor female. Harbored an emotionless mask that carried him through every kind of situation imaginable. And god was he oh-so-fucking fuckable. This man was, and to this day remains: Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, that man. We all know what you're thinking. Suigetsu, you're an idiot. Well you're right. He is. A complete idiot and he had decided that his next target (or more appropriately, victim) was Sasuke.

However, this wasn't going to be easy. All the sweet-talk, dirty-talk, even regular-talk in the book of Suigetsu wasn't going to help. How he knew this? Well he already tried.

**Tactic 1 – Sweet-talk him into it.**

"Hey, new-boy." Suigetsu greeted offering Sasuke a seat to which the black haired, black eyed (did everything about him have to be black?) male just eyed indifferently. "You can have that seat y'know. It's open and otherwise you'd have to sit over by blondie. Don't want you to get that pretty little body of yours mixed up with his kind."

Sasuke looked at the blonde he guessed this guy was talking about. "No thank you. I think I'd rather take my chances with 'blondie.'" Sasuke replied simply passing him by and taking the seat by Naruto.

Suigetsu sighed. Meh, sometimes tactic one didn't always work.

**Tactic 2 – Talk nerdy…I mean dirty to him. Maybe he'll like it?**

Suigetsu slipped into the seat right behind Sasuke for their math class. After class had begun and when he was sure the other male would least expect it, he linked his foot around Sasuke's desk and slid it oh-so-sneakily backwards and closer to him.

"Hey there, don't believe I caught your name, sexy." Suigetsu commented quietly.

"That's because I never introduced myself to you." He replied also quietly but his voice was calm. Didn't it at least creep him out?

"Uh," Thrown off for a moment…what was he saying? Oh right. "Well, do you have a name or should I just continue calling you sexy?"

"My name is none of your concern and you can be certain that if you do call me that, I'll probably castrate you." Oh god? Was a voice aloud to be so jizz-worthy and deadly at the same time? If not, then Sasuke was breaking way too many laws.

"Oh?" Keep calm! Keep calm! "Alas you wound me. I guess you're just a violent person, then again…aren't we all sometimes." He smirked. "Besides violent sex tends to be the best kind."

"Sensei?" Sasuke started louder catching the attention of the masked man they called a teacher (he reads porn in school for crying out loud). "I request a seat change on the grounds that I am being sexually harassed by Fish breath back there."

Suigetsu literally gaped. There was nothing else he could do. How blunt of him to say that and now…now they were laughing. The class was actually laughing a him. Him! Suigetsu Hozuki. The sex god was being laughed at because Sasuke Uchiha was honestly the worst human being ever. And oh god did he want to fuck him even more because of it.

* * *

A/N: Tsk, tsk Sui-chan, that's no way to get in a guys pants! Okay so btw this is SuiSasu, I wander if you could guess? I know the chapter is short and all, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Anyway I hope I can charm my way into your favorite authors list with this story! ;)

Next Chapter Preview: _7 Easy Steps of Getting Him to Sleep With You._


	2. 7 easy steps to get him to sleep w you

7 easy steps to getting him to sleep with you

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me! Why would you think that? If Naruto belonged to me, it would never be serious!

I also don't own: See couch from _A Wedding, 2 Break Ups, & a Make Up_.

* * *

Okay, now he was utterly dumbfounded. This was completely messed up. He wasn't supposed to fail! He never failed! People adored him!

That was why he was stooping to a new low. He just couldn't give up now. It was no longer a sexual need. It was an obligation to get Sasuke to sleep with him. To fuck the Uchiha so hard his damned and beautifully emotionless face would be tear stained and he would beg for forgiveness!

Oh shit. Suigetsu felt the hard-on and stopped his mental image of Sasuke begging. He had such a great imagination.

The mop of blonde hair caught his attention and Suigetsu couldn't help but smile. He wandered over towards him smirking as he put an arm around the blonde.

"Uzumaki." He greeted. "Since when do you go to a book store?" He asked looking around. "Let alone read?"

Naruto responded by smacking away the arm that was around his neck. "Hozuki, go fuck yourself in a corner."

If there was ever anything Naruto Uzumaki was thankful for, it would be that he was one of the lucky few Suigetsu wouldn't sleep with. What he was unthankful for was that, Suigetsu would sleep with just about any and every one of his friends. And as he suspected He was now after his newest friend, Sasuke.

"Harsh much?" He asked the blonde. "Can't I talk to my friends in a civilized manner?"

"Since when have you been civilized?"

"Not the point here, Uzumaki. Help me out will you, the new guy…"

"Sasuke isn't going to sleep with you." Naruto interrupted.

Suigetsu smirked. "So his name is Sasuke then? Sasuke of the Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed and picked a book up off the shelf. "He isn't interested in you, he isn't interested in anyone."

"Bet I could make him interested."

"Bet he'd call the cops." The blonde then handed Suigetsu a book. "You aren't gonna win this one, **buddy**. No matter what you end up trying."

Suigetsu looked at the book while Naruto walked away from him and his smirk returned. Honestly sometimes he couldn't tell whether or not the baka of a blonde was helping him or hurting him.

The book's title read: _"7 easy steps to getting him to sleep with you"_

**Step 1: Crack a few jokes, break the ice**

"Uchiha, Uchiha…wherefore art thou Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up from his book a completely bored expression on his face as he stared into lavender eyes.

"Seriously though, why?" Suigetsu asked. "Y'know, I think you should marry me and take my name, Sasuke Hozuki…sounds good if I do say so myself."

"You're the only one saying anything. And absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because marrying you would give you an excuse to sleep with me and to be honest…" Sasuke closed his book "I'd have to commit suicide if something like that happened."

"You wound me, Sasuke." He smirked. "Would that make you a sadist? Because sadly I'm not into that."

Sasuke lifted up his book, opened it and snapped it shut harshly in front of his face. Without another word and leaving that as a warning to not follow him Sasuke got up and left.

Suigetsu remained seated relaxing a bit in his chair. He liked testing limits, he didn't like getting killed.

**Step 2: Do something that forces him to take notice of you.**

**Take 1:**

Suigetsu burst through the door knowing full well that he was ten minutes late. The whole class dropped what they were doing and looked at him. All but one that it.

Sasuke continued taking notes not even sparing him a small glance.

"Hozuki! You're ten minutes late go get a pass!" Anko complained.

The boy was seething now. Sasuke wasn't even taking notes now but he instead chooses to stare out the window rather then look at him.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed turning around and storming from the classroom, an action that made the Uchiha smirk to himself in victory.

**Take 2:**

The silver haired male walked through the mall knowing exactly where he was going. And he knew Sasuke was going to be there. Naruto had "accidentally" informed him of this. Maybe the blonde was on his side after all. But there he was standing in a small crowd at the food court chatting a little with his friends.

He walked through the crowd dodging people here and there before he finally caught up to Sasuke. He was about to get the other male's attention when suddenly said other man "accidentally" knocked him over into the water fountain. That bastard didn't even turn around to say anything before he walked away quickly with his damned friends. Maybe they both really were against him.

**Take 45:**

Okay so there was only so much Suigetsu's poor abused mind could come up with before he started running out of ideas. Which was why this was his absolute last try and most likely the "stupidest and biggest stunt he'd ever pull". And this meant a lot, because his previous stunt that held that title was sleeping with Karin. What a mistake.

But it was now or never so he opened the door to his car and ran like hell.

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha was closing the window to the living room just in time to see something…well…something. He couldn't really describe what he was seeing in any sort of logical wording. All he could do was stare wide eyed, mouth completely agape, and watch as Suigetsu Hozuki ran past his house over and over again completely butt naked!

The gasps from his relatives suggested that they'd seen it too and very soon Fugaku was making a very important phone call to the police. As Suigetsu was being taken away he looked back at the house and smirked that stupid smirk when he noticed Sasuke looking at him. FINALLY!

Sasuke just slammed the window shut and closed the curtains deciding to storm up to his bedroom and avoid the rest of his parent's stupid house warming party.

**Step 3: Now that he's noticed you, try getting closer to him.**

Suigetsu sat so easily down on the bench that the black haired male next to him had been previously enjoying a quiet and peaceful lunch on. His arm so simply resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Do you know what I think…?" The silver haired male began.

"No, but what I think is that if you don't remove your limb from my body you will soon loose it to some tragic accident involving fire."

Suigetsu so easily removed his arm. "Are you a pyro?"

"Quite possibly." Sasuke answered. "Now leave."

He just nodded as if he'd foreseen this outcome, got up, and walked away with another loss under his belt.

**Step 4: Get his friends on your side. They'll vouch for you.**

Sakura turned around for a moment to give Suigetsu a blank "wtf is wrong with you" stare. "You want to sleep with Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Well…yes." He answered.

She suddenly laughed. "Since when did you become a masochist?"

"C'mon Sakura." He tried attempting to make himself sound annoyed that she found this funny. People in the library were staring at them now. Mostly because Sakura was supposed to be a student librarian.

"Sorry." She told the other people calming herself down. "Well…I guess…I give you my sympathy and wish you luck."

"I was hopping for a little more then that." He commented.

"Well I can't very well help you. You'd have better luck talking to Naruto or something." He gestured her head toward the blonde who was in the library with none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

Both boys were staring at them; victory clear in Naruto's features and Sasuke's seemed to be an ultimate mix of bored and greatly amused. Ugh, he was a contradiction from hell!

And Naruto! He glared at the blonde. Just whose side was he on? Or was he only doing this to fuck with him.

Okay these stupid ass steps weren't working! Suigetsu tossed the book in the garbage and stormed from the library.

* * *

Naruto laughed a little bit too deviously as Suigetsu disappeared from the library. "This is more fun then I thought it'd be."

Sasuke smirked at that and got up heading over to the garbage can where in he pulled out a book. "'_7 easy steps to getting him to sleep with you' _I have to admit; that was probably your best idea."

"Why thank you." Naruto bowed slightly at the compliment.

Sasuke flipped through it stopping to look at Step two. "I still can't believe he got himself arrested like that."

"Told you he was good." Naruto replied.

"I don't think 'good' is the correct word for it. More like stupid."

"Ah, but the whole point was to get you to think about him." The blonde argued. "And I think he succeeded in that."

He gave him a look but that soon turned into another smirk. "That he did."

"So how much longer are you gonna keep him on the running wheel?"

Sasuke's smirk never faltered but instead seemed to widen itself just before he turned away to go for the door. "See you tomorrow, Dobe."

Naruto gave Sakura a look since she had overheard and she just shrugged. At least things were finally getting interesting around here.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's kinda vicious Sasuke…Well anyway this is Chapter two of my story, which means I gotta get started on Chapter three. Tee-hee

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _Sanity for Sale_


	3. Sanity for Sale

Sanity for Sale

**Disclaimer:** Your subtleties, they strangle me, I can't explain myself at all. And all the wants, and all the needs, all I don't want to need at all. The walls start breathin….OH SHIT! Heheh sorry. Um…well I don't own Naruto…heheh….

I also don't own: The All American Rejects (sorry again).

* * *

Suigetsu glared up a storm at his back never lifting his gaze. He was a half step away from growling.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Kiba asked annoyed at Suigetsu. His silver haired friend had ever so slowly been leaning over continuously closer to him until he was practically on top the poor dog lover.

The sound of Kiba's voice snapped him out of his…well he wasn't really sure what that was, but he was snapped from it now and he returned to his seat. He looked over at his friend who was giving him an expectant look that was demanding an explanation for the behavior.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nothing, just that you were basically molesting my lap with your body in an attempt to molest the Uchiha with your eyes." Kiba replied.

"I absolutely appreciate you as my best friend." He retorted.

"Why thank you."

"Sarcasm noted and ignored."

"Again, thank you."

"So you're swooning over Sasuke-kun now?" Karin asked.

"Nope." Suigetsu replied. "I'm not swooning, I'm attempting rape. Get it right."

"Yea, you and every other girl in the school. Good luck seducing the asexual." She commented.

"He isn't asexual…is he?" He asked

"If the shoe fits."

"I get a more stiletto vibe." Juugo commented.

She pointed at him in agreement. "Yes he does kind of give off that gay impression doesn't he?"

"Ya'll are dumbasses. I think he's straight." Kiba commented. "I mean he does spend a lot of time with Ino and Sakura."

"Yea, shopping." Karin argued. "Besides he also spends a lot of time with Naruto as well."

"But Naruto's straight remember?" He retorted.

She shrugged. "People change. What do you think, Sui?"

He looked about her. "Are you talking about Naruto or Sasuke? I can't tell who you're talking about anymore. And please stop calling me that."

"Sasuke? Gay or no?" She asked smirking at him.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Bi-curious." He answered. "Or that's the feeling I'm getting here. No...actually...straight with bi-curious tendencies"

"Did I miss something?" Kiba asked. "Are you psychic now?"

Suigetsu smiled at him. "Nope, just observant."

"Like Sean from that one show?" He asked.

"Pysch?" Karin asked. "I love that show."

"Hey can you two calm the ADHD momentarily please?" Suigetsu commented.

Karin rolled her eyes and leaned over her desk. "Suigetsu, be a man. Grow some balls, and ask him out." She suggested.

"No way, he's too good. He'll shoot me down and he'll shoot me down hard."

"Oh c'mon! You have an ego the size of Jupiter and this new comer to the planet that you normally think revolves around you is breaking you balls? He is walking all over you. Are you really gonna stand for that?"

"No…" He began. God was she way too good a pep-talks. He suddenly felt the urge to kill someone though.

"So, go ask him out! Do it! If only to save your poor balls!"

"Yea!" He agreed getting up from his seat and heading over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"He's gonna get rejected." Kiba noted.

"Yep." Karin agreed.

"You're brutal." Juugo added.

"Yep." She repeated.

* * *

"Yo." Suigetsu sat backwards on the seat in front of Sasuke's. "Go out with me."

"No." Sasuke replied. "And leave, you're distracting me from my homework."

"It was worth a shot." Suigetsu tried to save as he stood back up.

"No it really wasn't." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Okay so things weren't going well for our protagonist…or antagonist…whichever you feel is more suitable for Suigetsu. As for Sasuke our other protagonist/antagonist things were…well interesting to say the least.

"Aw, poor guy." Sakura commented after Suigetsu had walked back to his desk.

"Didn't he sleep with you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She gave a nervous laugh. "That was…such a long time ago. I barely remember it."

"Really?" Ino asked. "I remember quite vividly what happened with me."

"Yea well you're a slut Pig-chan." Sakura replied.

"Shut up, Forehead. At least I get some on a regular basis." She pointed out.

"Yea, every night and in between classes."

"Ladies, if you're gonna fight, don't use words. Wear a nice white T-shirt and fight hand-to-hand in the rain." Naruto commented.

"So what's the whole point here anyway?" Ino asked ignoring her fellow blonde friend.

"Point?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, why're you playing so much with Hozuki?"

"She asks why." Naruto commented as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm not playing." Sasuke corrected.

"Right you're toying." She replied.

"I'm not toying."

"So what are you doing? Enlighten me with your wisdom oh Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm, for lack of a better phrase, messing with his ego."

She joined his raised eyebrow with one of her own. "Oh? So you're messing with him? So you're teasing him, which means…you're playing."

"Ow. Your logic just killed my brain." Naruto commented.

"So what? Are you ever going to just give in?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glanced at her. "I have no intention of caving."

"So you're going to have him chasing you for sex for the rest of the year?" Ino asked.

"You're so gonna end up caving." Sakura added.

"I am not." He argued.

"Naruto, please tell him your estimation." Ino commanded the blonde.

"Gladly." Naruto replied pulling out a piece of paper and drawing two stick figures labeling one Sasuke and the other Suigetsu. "You see Suigetsu here?"

"Do we really have to do it this way?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now Suigetsu here has been a god of sex since grade school." Naruto informed him. "I had been one of his close friends back then and got to see first hand some of his 'seduction skills.'"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him.

"And pretty much all of my friends now have been nailed by him. Even Hinata."

Sasuke looked at her and she squeaked embarrassed and turning red before she hid.

"Suigetsu makes people feel so good that they don't even care that they were made a victim of one night stands." He continued.

"I still don't see how any of that affects me." Sasuke commented.

"Teme, the man's got skills. And you're good. I mean, you've lasted longer then anyone else I've ever known to fall under his radar. But he's already gotten into your head, remember. In the long run that'll work in his favor. I figure if he keeps up a steady seduction pace, he'll have you sacked by the end of this month."

"So why'd you draw the stick figures?" He asked.

"No reason, just felt like it." He replied.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes fighting off the oncoming migraine.

Finally. "Alright, I'll take that bet."

"Bet?" Naruto asked becomming quite the confused blonde.

"Fifty bucks says I can last the month." Sasuke replied.

He smirked. "Your so on."

"Oh wow." Ino commented.

"This is gonna end well." Sakura added sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: I think of the two groups I like Suigetsu's better. Also couple announcement! Yes there is crack! Total crack! I love crack (no not the drug kind!)

Anyway here are the couples for _Not So Lucky_:

SuiSasu (I like Sasuke as the uke…don't know why…although I had a SasuSui suggestion I think I'll go with the first, Sorry! Maybe I will do a SasuSui in the future though), KibaKarin (a new & odd but loveable fascination), NaruIno (AWWWW), & JuuSaku (huh).

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _Opportunities in a CD Store_


	4. Opportunities in a CD Store

I Can't Do It Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. Of course, could you imagine the amazing yaoi if I did?

I also don't own: MSI,

* * *

Karin was lip sinking the words to the sound as she listened to it her eyes closed. This had to be the absolute best song ever. Correction best band ever!

She opened her eyes as the song ended on the CD she was demoing. However when she had she wished she hadn't. At least it would save her the embarrassment of knowing he saw her. She decided to play it cool anyway and pulled the headphones off setting then back on the rack.

Kiba chuckled and moved around the shelf to stand next to her. "Sup. Enjoying the music?"

"Just a little too much." She replied. "But it's MSI so I'm allowed."

"Ah, yes they do tend to win the musical hearts don't they?" He agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked moving some of her stubborn red hair out of her face.

"Came to find a CD, but it really isn't working. They apparently don't know how alphabetize this place."

She laughed. "Your right, it is pretty disorganized."

"Blame the employees."

"Kiba…" Karin began.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"You work here."

"I meant the other employees." He replied with a flirtatious smirk.

Damn if she didn't recognize that smirk, it was after all Kiba's best tool. One Suigetsu borrowed whenever he absolutely needed to. But he'd never really directed it at her.

"So what're…?" Her eyes widened at something past him and he looked to see what exactly she was looking at.

Kiba just snickered. "Do it." He added knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

Sure, it could be translated as helping him, but if past actions were any

indication, then he'd fall flat on his ass. And that was alwas funny.

She smiled and pulled out her cell phone quickly calling the number that was in her phonebook under Mastermind. In her defense he had been the one to type it in.

"_Ew, Karin. What do you want?" _Suigetsu asked over the phone.

"Oh? Maybe I won't tell you then. What do you think, Kiba?" She asked.

"Yea, he doesn't need to know where we're at and who just walked in, alone." Kiba added.

This to say the least caught his (the Mastermind's was it?) attention. _"Where, who, and what know?"_

"Yea, now I'm not telling you." She replied.

"_Karin, I take back every bad thing I've ever said to you. Every terrible thing I've ever done, including 'The Elevator' business." _

"HEY! STFU!"

"_Pretty please tell me?"_

Kiba gave her a look and mouthed the word. "Elevator?" His confused face accompanying it.

"Ugh, fine. We're at the CD store in the mall and you're new victim just walked in all by his wittle lonesome." Karin informed him and looking away from Kiba. No way was she telling him about that. The embarresment alone would be enough to kill her.

"_Why'd you say it like that? And woopdeefrickendoo, would you like a medal for your power of observation?"_ Suigetsu said sarcasm dripping.

"Um…Suigetsu, honey, you know I would never purposely insult you…"

He laughed over the phone.

"Alright you dumbass pieceofmotherfu…HEY!"

"Dude, are you alright in the head?" Kiba asked.

"_What the fuck?"_ Suigetsu replied.

"I mean it. Think. About. It. Dipshit. A music store. Didn't you say once that one of the best ways to get to know someone is by the music they listen to? The point here man, is if you can get to know Sasuke better. You're halfway in. Literally and figuratively. You'd think a 'mastermind' like you would have realized this."

Suigetsu gaped for a moment then hung up.

"What?" Karin asked.

"He hung up on me." He replied handing her her phone back.

"Kiba." She began.

He looked at her and regretted it. She was giving him that pouting, I-really-wanna-do-something-but-you-have-to-help-me-and-most-likely-take-the-blame, look. Goddammit! Why was he not immune to this look like Suigetsu and Juugo?

* * *

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes fighting off the oncoming headache before he turned around to face this.

"Please quit following me." He stated catching the two.

"It was his idea." The girl replied pointing out the boy next to her who was now giving her the "wtf" look.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow at them before he finally recognized them from a couple classes. Karin and Kiba was it? They were Suigetsu's friends. Hm… "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Approaching, yet staying a safe distance away." Karin replied then sighed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm innocent, I swear." Kiba added.

She glared at him for a moment before returning her attention to Sasuke. "Alright, I'm going to be honest with you Uchiha."

Sasuke leaned back against the CD rack and crossed his arms expectantly.

"You are the holder of Sui's interest at this point in time. Why do you think that is?" She asked him.

"He's a horndog." Sasuke guessed.

"No…well yea, that's part of it, but it's also because you are drop dead sexy, and that you being you have managed to go a week without him getting at your ass. Congrats by the way."

He raised an eyebrow but continued to listen.

"And the fact that you're so good at evading him is leaving him frustrated, and thrown off his game. He's is losing his mojo because of you, again, congrats. My point is, he is totally gonna end up whipped. And you will be the one who has whipped him. This makes you my personal hero. If you can manage to bring the Hozuki down, I will forever be grateful to you."

Kiba gave her a look and sighed. "Sometimes I wander why you're still his friend."

"I don't really intend to 'whip' Suigetsu." Sasuke began. "I go to school so that I can graduate. I never intended to have some guy chase me like that and to be honest, I don't want it. However, this whole thing _**has**_ been quite amusing, and I do like amusing things. Which is why of course I will in the words of Ino continue to 'play' this game. If he ends up whipped, then I'll have done the world a favor."

Kiba couldn't help but look back and forth from Sasuke to Karin.

"And if you end up falling for him?" Karin asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he caught sight of the object of their conversation walking into the store.

"We'll see." He ended up saying.

"Oh wow, lookie here, what a coincidence." Suigetsu commented with a smirk leaning as he joined them.

"Is it?" Sasuke asked giving the two a look.

Karin just smiled like a perfect angle. "Hey Sui. We were just chatting a little with your next rape victim."

Suigetsu began coughing. "What the fuck, Karin?"

"Ah, so he's a rapist. Thanks for the tip, maybe I should be more careful." Sasuke replied keeping a completely blank look.

The silver haired male glared at his two friends.

"I said nothing!" Kiba defended. "I'm so bailing." He added walking away.

Karin giggled. "Hah, better go catch up. Later bitches!"

Suigetsu sighed as they left. "Well they left this awkward for me."

"It would've been awkward for you however they left it." Sasuke replied.

"Heh," The silver haired male studied him again. Man if only he would let his guard down for five seconds. "So what're you doing here then?"

Sasuke glanced at him. Was it just him or was he getting stalked a lot lately. "Browsing. And you?"

"Well, I've been searching for a specific CD, but can never find it in this mess." He lied coolly.

"Guess you better start searching then." Sasuke replied walking off to a different rack and away from him.

Suigetsu watched/admired/fantasized for a moment before walking after him.

"Tell me something." He began. "What's your sexual orientation?"

"That is such an odd question." Sasuke commented.

"Well, you generally confuse me." Suigetsu replied.

"What do you think it is?" Sasuke asked him.

The silver haired male smirked a little. Was that a hint of playfulness? Sasuke had stopped walking by now and was leaning arms crossed yet again against the CD rack, so Suigetsu just mimicked his stance across the isle.

"Honestly, Straight, but with bi-curious tendencies." Suigetsu answered.

Sasuke turned away again smirking. "Wrong."

"So what is it?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"Oh but it is. You see, you seem interested in me on some level, but you're continuing to resist. It makes me wonder why that is?"

Sasuke turned around again and noticed that Suigetsu had gotten closer to him so he narrowed his eyes and looked into those lavender ones. Who had lavender eyes? It was odd, but he didn't deny the unnatural pull they had on a person.

No wonder so many people fell for his tricks.

But Sasuke wasn't like everyone else that was certain.

"I'm interested in you?" The darker male asked. He noticed now that Suigetsu was closer to him the he was a couple inches shorter then him and he defiantly wasn't so noticeably masculine as he was.

"On some level, yes." Suigetsu replied.

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked.

The taller man smirked and moved trapping Sasuke against the CD rack. "Because you're curious. You're the kind of guy whose got every girl fawning at his feet. But you're also the kind of guy who likes to try things. New things that you never really thought about before. Things your parents would hate if they knew you were doing them."

Sasuke pulled away a little but not much. He only served to lean as far back on the rack as he could without making it look like he was scared. He wasn't scared. Pfft. No way.

"So the idea that of sleeping with me has taking an interest in your mind."

Sasuke brought up his hands and pushed him off of him. "Not likely." He replied. "I don't take interest in bastards like you. And I defiantly won't let myself become your next victim."

"Oh yea?" Suigetsu asked approaching him again. He leaned over.

Sasuke felt his breath speed up when Suigetsu leaned over by his ear. His hot breath hitting the side of his face causing him to want to shiver.

"Well see okay. I'm making it my goal now to break you before the years out. Six more months. I hope your ready."

With that Suigetsu turned around and walked out of the store not looking back once.

Sasuke didn't want to, but he found himself watching Suigetsu go before he could finally release his breath he had started holding Kami knows when.

God Naruto was right.

This most be the end of the world because the Dobe had been right.

Suigetsu was really, **_really_ **good.

But so was Sasuke.

And he'd be damned if he let Naruto win that bet.

* * *

A/N: So like...HI! Heheh, my updates are always so random. Sorry if I made you guys wait to long. But here you go and y'know what? I always wanted to say this. "This is the start of something beautiful." Then again it's Suigetsu and Sasuke so it really can't be that pretty. I'm hoping it's actually more **_dirty_**. ;)

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-MitsuAmarante


	5. The Uchiha's True Nature

The Uchiha's True Nature

**Disclaimer:** Okay, my wittle dumplings. Listen to me. I fail. Therefore, I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei is a lucky bastard. *smiles*

I also don't own: Walmart, & Dairy Queen

* * *

What was it that Suigetsu loved most about Walmart?

Was it the service? Service? At Walmart? When pigs fly.

Was it the prices? Well, maybe that was part of it.

No, no it was the people that shopped there. Because he could walk in the store and flirt with whomever he wanted. He could make old people think he was crazy by muttering to himself as he walked. And well, the bathrooms in the back were defiantly a good place to do _**things**_ in. Mostly because no one ever used them.

That was why Walmart became his absolute favorite store when he noticed Sasuke. It was as if, the store wasn't a germfest. The people were nicer. And the cashiers and those working the floor actually did their work. As if the CD section in the electronics wasn't as messed up as that music store in the mall Kiba worked at. It was…well I think you get the point.

And of course the whole store dimmed down again when he realized that Sasuke was not alone. Sakura and Ino were both with him and so was…wait a minute! Back the fuck up! Was that Karin? Traitor!

Onyx eyes met his and he froze. Okay, Sasuke saw him. What now?

Sasuke raised both eyebrows and smirked. His eyes basically beckoning him over. So why the hell did Suigetsu go over?

This.

Cannot.

End.

Well.

Turn.

Around.

Now.

Damnit!

"Oh? Hey Sui!" Karin greeted with a smile as he joined their little group.

He basically glared at her. Didn't he tell her not to call him that? That's probably why she was still doing it. Ornery little bit…

"What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. Ignoring Karin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Good question. I came for one thing when these three found me. I have yet to escape."

Suigetsu nodded in understanding. He hadn't even attempted to talk to him since the incident at the mall. Hm, but it didn't seem to bother Sasuke at all. In fact he seemed completely unbothered. Wonder why?

"Long time no speak Suigetsu." Ino commented giving Sakura a look.

The pinkette glanced at her phone and freaked out. "Oh-my-gosh! I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed. "My Dad will kill me if I'm late for supper again!"

"Naruto hasn't gotten here yet though. And he's our ride."

"Well where'd he go?" Sakura demanded.

"He went to a job interview remember?" Ino reminded her.

"Look, I'll give you a ride, okay Sakura." Karin suggested. "Since we've become such good friends after all." She added giving Suigetsu a look.

Oh he wanted to kill her. He slept with her once three years ago, and ever since she's been out to get him. Her getting close to Sasuke's friends would mean her getting close to Sasuke. And that meant she was planning on making it even harder for him to get the Uchiha. That bitch!

"Thanks, Karin!" Sakura exclaimed rushing out with the red head.

Ino looked at the boys. "Well, I'm not one to spend time alone with boys…"

Both of them snorted at her lie.

She glared but ignored it beyond that. "So I'm gonna text Naru-kun and get him to move his ass. Later!" She ran off out of the store.

And leaving them alone.

* * *

"You're such a good actress Saku-chan!" Ino complimented after running out through the automatic door and glomping the pinkette.

Sakura laughed. "You think? I'm not sure if I overacted or something."

"Nah, they're idiots so they'll buy it." Karin chimed in. "I kinda wanna get some ice-cream or something now though. Anyone up for Dairy Queen?"

"I'll go!" The pinkette exclaimed. She looked at Ino.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for Naruto to get back. You two go ahead though." Ino replied.

"Suit yourself." Sakura replied grabbing Karin. "Let us get some nice cold, wet, sticky stuff."

"Hm, white stuff." Karin replied wiggling her eyebrows as she and Sakura headed towards her car both of them waving back at Ino.

Ino sighed and sat back on a bench outside and waited. It was pretty cold out still since it was the middle of winter. And it was cloudy which was good. It wasn't snowing yet, but there was still some snow let over from last night decorating the grass. Although the parking lot was an ugly mesh of slush now.

Still, how those two could eat ice cream in the middle of winter amazed her.

"Hey, why so lonely?" Naruto asked. The blonde took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hey there! How'd the interview go?" She asked.

"Pfft, if they don't hire me after that, then they obviously don't have taste." He replied smiling at her. "How'd you guy's project go?"

"Perfectly." She answered waving it off as if it was nothing. "Though Suigetsu was a bit later then we estimated, anyway we ditched 'em when he showed so..."

"Looks like you got ditched?" He commented looking for a pink and/or red head.

"They went for ice cream."

He gave her a look.

"Yes." She replied answering the unasked question: "are they nuts?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, we should go too. I'm kinda hungry though, so you wanna stop at Ichiraku's before I take you home?"

"Are you buying?" She teased.

He whined in response and Ino nudged him before standing up. "Let's go bud. Now you got me wanting ramen."

Naruto just laughed a bit and followed her back to his car. Thank kami his Dad bought that for him. Even if it was only because he wanted to show off to Kushina that he could. Sometimes divorced parents didn't completely suck. That is, as long as you didn't stick them within a mile of each other. Then it's not good. At all.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Well at least he was free. Then again. He looked at Suigetsu. If they purposely waited for him to show up before rushing out like that. He was going to kill them all.

Suigetsu looked over at him noticing that he was being watched by the pretty man with onyx eyes. He leaned back for a moment.

"Doesn't it kinda suck that the only alone time I can get with you is always in front of so many people?" The silver haired male asked.

"I'd like to think of it as luck."

"Are you always so cold or is it only around me?" Suigetsu asked then.

Sasuke smirked again. "Nah, it's only you."

He blinked his lavender eyes before narrowing them the slightest bit in calculation. Sasuke just confused him to no end. At times he was being an ass and at others it was almost as if the smaller male was flirting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before deciding to walk away. Sadly though he didn't make it far before Suigetsu caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked. "Didn't you know it was rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation?"

"Didn't you know that you're supposed to speak in conversations?" Sasuke shot back giving him a glance. "Besides, I did come here for a reason before I got kidnapped by the girls."

Suigetsu stared at him for a long moment as they walked. He was keeping up and walking next to Sasuke who seemed to be ignoring him as he headed for whatever it was he had come here for. He couldn't really help but wonder why it was he was working so hard for this.

Sure no one had ever been able to resist him like he could but that didn't explain why it made him want to try all the harder. There was no denying that Sasuke was a rather gorgeous man. Or as gorgeous as a man could be. He was dark and mysterious which almost made him sound like a fangirl from a bad vampire novel (1). He was rich. Beyond rich actually his Father owned half the town. Sasuke was all in all completely enticing to pretty much anyone.

But that still didn't explain his behavior. With anyone else wouldn't he just give up? Then again circumstances like this have never come up so he had absolutely no idea if this was only natural or what. He was completely confused and it was all the fault of this one man.

Sasuke stopped and picked up a small box of light bulbs. Too think all this happened because he came to get light bulbs. Ugh next time he was waiting until after super.

Still it was awfully weird that the light bulb to his room suddenly disappeared and all the spares had also gone missing. As if there had been a black hole. Not to mention that when he got here those three girls just happened to arrive at the same time to look at clothes. And only about thirty minutes later Suigetsu had showed up. Those three had defiantly set this up. And they would all pay for it later.

He sighed. "Will you stop staring at me already? It makes you look like a creeper."

Suigetsu blinked when the Uchiha snapped him out of his confusing thoughts and shook his head. "Sorry, I was having this fantasy about you and me in the back. You were just about to…"

"I really don't want to know about your perverted fantasies." Sasuke interrupted.

"Suit yourself, but it was _**really**_ good."

The black haired male just rolled his eyes and turned away. Although, just as he took the first step Suigetsu's hand was on his arm and pulled him back.

"Wha?" Sasuke demanded the moment his back hit the shelf. He didn't have time to realize that Suigetsu had trapped him there before all thoughts ceased. His normally emotionless eyes widened and he stared.

Those lavender eyes were closed as he kissed him.

Sasuke swore he saw fangirls fainting in the background just before he too closed his eyes and began to kiss back letting Suigetsu take control. His hand reached up to the taller man's chest and fisted itself into his shirt.

After a long moment Suigetsu reluctantly pulled away. And stared at him. Wait…did he just…but he…did he um…ow…brain…dying…

Sasuke smirked as he shoved the confused silver haired male off of him.

That's when Suigetsu noticed the smirk, and just then he made a decision.

Sasuke was a fucking tease.

"See you later, Sui." Sasuke said simply using the nickname Karin had used earlier. He licked his bottom lip slightly before turning around again and leaving Suigetsu behind. The latter standing there feeling shocked, confused, and angry.

But mostly turned on.

* * *

When Sasuke walked outside the store finally he paused for a moment and smiled slightly.

That was more fun then he's had in a very long time. He chuckled feeling for some reason unable to contain his amusement as he pulled up the hood to his black hoodie and walked out to his car.

* * *

A/N: Eek! This is so late! I had given myself a deadline for me to finish this chapter and I'm three days late. Lol. And I'm having a random allergy attack. AH! But I very much enjoy writing SuiSasu. Seriously. Like even though I'm in mourning over my phone right now (IT DIED!), I just can't help but smile at two idiots falling in love.

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING! O_O

-Mitsu Amarante

(1.) This can be whichever vampire novel you choose. I'm not saying anyone in paticular is bad cause I don't want to be attacked. But you take the bad along with the good. And some are worse then bad. Ahem...

Next Chapter Preview: _In the Words of an Idiot_

Haha forgot to include the preview in the last chapter. Whoops.


	6. In the Words of an Idiot

In the Words of an Idiot

Disclaimer: ZOMG! I OWN NOTHING! STOP HAMMERING ME MAN! o.e

I also don't own: OMGWTFLOLBBQ!

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on his bed and laid back to look at his ceiling for a good while. Although the outside of the house was a more western style, the inside was mostly decorated in the traditional Japanese style. So he could look up at the low ceiling to his bedroom and follow the beams. It was in his opinion a beautiful house.

Sure it was true that Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to move to Konoha, but he didn't really have regrets. He never lived anywhere with as many friends as he had now. Even if he did want to kill half of them. Isn't that what friends were for? And it was entertaining with Suigetsu around. His face earlier was priceless.

But he couldn't help but remember what the silver haired male had said the other day at the CD store.

He was looking to do things he never thought about doing before now. He never really thought about his sexual orientation or anything like that before now. Never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. What he did know is that being with a guy could really piss his father off and the idea of doing that just made it all the more appealing.

Still…

A knock on the door cut off his thoughts and soon the door was opened the person outside not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Outoto? Is there a reason that you're laying around in the dark?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a vampire." Sasuke responded not bothering to look at his brother.

"Okay, how about a logical reason?"

"Oh. I'm too lazy to get up and turn the light on." He answered simply.

Itachi nodded and flipped the light on in the room before leaning against the door frame while his little brother complained about the sudden light in the room momentarily blinding him.

"You suck." Sasuke pointed out.

"Why are you pouting in your room?" Itachi asked ignoring the younger's comment.

"I'm not pouting." He denied.

"Sasuke, you are the king of pouting. You're pouting. You're always pouting. If there's nothing to pout about you'll find something."

"Okay, thank you jackass I get your point. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Like where?" The older man asked.

"I don't know, not here?" Sasuke elaborated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Aha, so you are pouting."

"Am not."

"You wouldn't be kicking me out if you weren't, you like me to much."

Sasuke snorted. "You're so full of yourself. And I'm not pouting. I'm lazy and thinking." He thought for a moment and added more to himself then Itachi "No more hanging out with Shikamaru."

"Alright fine. For the sake of argument let's say you're not pouting. If that's so then there's not point in my being here and bugging you so I should just leave you alone." Itachi commented. If there was one thing he knew about Sasuke it was that his little brother really did like him more then most people in the family. He would find any excuse just to hang out with him even if it was subconsciously. Even if only a few short moments ago Sasuke had been trying to get rid of him. So he knew as soon as he turned around that Sasuke wouldn't let him take one step out the door.

He raised him foot and…

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

Bingo.

Itachi turned back around. "Yes?"

"You've always been fairly popular right?" Sasuke asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke finally sat up and looked at his brother for the first time today. "Don't answer my question with a question."

"Alright, I suppose you can say that I was."

"When you were in school…" Sasuke made a face trying to figure out the best and least embarrassing way to describe what was going on exactly with Suigetsu and himself. "Did you ever have someone who was…um…keen on being with you?"

"Is this a dating question?" The elder brother asked.

He glared. "What did I say about answering questions with questions?"

Itachi sighed. "I suppose you could say that too. Actually there were quite a few people who wanted to be with me."

"What exactly did they want?"

"Now you've confused me Outoto."

Sasuke sighed. "What were they after?"

This question forced him to raise an eyebrow at his little brother before deciding to answer. Still he went over and took a seat on the bed with his brother. He figured this might take awhile. "Money, my looks, the power our name comes with. Those kinds of things. Why? You have someone like that around?"

"Uh…kinda…only it's…different." Sasuke answered. God he hated when he started acting like this.

"Different huh? How?"

"Well this person's a guy, and he's really only after sex." Sasuke answered easily.

Itachi froze for a moment. Well…he kinda wasn't expecting that. "So kill 'em."

"This is why I didn't want to talk to you about this."

"Okay then I'll kill 'em. I need a gun."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Sasuke replied with a snort.

"Don't bother me now Outoto I need to get a gun." Itachi shot back getting up and heading for the door.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke complained heading after him. "I said no!" He should've known. Itachi always was a bit overprotective of him. Whether he realized it or not was a completely different matter.

"Kill!"

"I said no you stupid asshole!"

"Place nicely boys!" Mikoto called from the staircase the moment she began hearing her son's voices and the thudding accompanying it. One day they were going to kill each other if she wasn't there to tell them to knock it off.

* * *

Suigetsu stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled off past the gym entrance. He traveled along the gym wall awhile until he finally made it to the space behind the gym where he found…smirk.

"Well hello there Sasuke-_**kun**_." Suigetsu greeted noting the black haired male was also back here. He must not have been the only one wanting to skip science class today.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And there goes my peaceful moment."

"You're welcome. Skipping today too?"

"Just science." Sasuke replied objectively.

The silver haired male smirked again and wandered over closer to the black haired male.

"What?" The smaller male asked sidestepping away from Suigetsu. "Oi, quit following me. It's kinda creepy."

He reached up and placed his hands on the wall beside either side of Sasuke's head. "I couldn't help but feel kind of happy that…well…here we are. Alone."

Sasuke pushed as far back against the wall until he could feel every bump the brick wall behind him push back keeping him from moving away any farther.

"I was surprised yesterday." Suigetsu commented. "To learn that you're such a tease."

Sasuke's cheeks highlighted with a light pink that was only noticeable from the short distance Suigetsu was from him, and seeing it only made him smirk wider. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at him. He was skipping class and he really didn't want to get caught so he just reached up and put his hand on Suigetsu's chest to push him off.

The silver haired male knew what Sasuke was going to do but he wasn't going to let him. If Sasuke was going to tease him, he'd tease right back. So he grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists and pushed them against the wall holding the smaller male there he dipped his head and kissed him again.

The black haired male knew he was pushed farther back against the wall and away from him. Damnit. What the hell was he thinking? This is the second time he kissed him in twenty-four hours but this time he was restrained. He couldn't get away like he had the chance to yesterday at the store. He probably only had that much freedom because there were so many people around. But they were alone here.

Suigetsu pulled his arms above his head and switched so that he could hold both wrists with just one hand. And he pulled back.

"I certain this is against some type of law." Sasuke commented while he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, I'm sexually harassing you, and I'm doing in public so yes you're right. Why? Are you going to get me arrested again?" The silver haired male asked.

Sasuke blushed again. In light of recent events he'd completely forgotten about the streaking incident. "Isn't it bad to get arrested? You don't seem to mind."

"Your Dad wasn't the first person to call the cops on me. I've been to jail before just so y'know, so my records already screwed up anyway. And my parents don't really care."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "What'd you do to get in jail?"

Suigetsu sighed. "Meh, nothing much. But it isn't really important now is it?" He replied changing the subject. Not that he did anything too bad, and technically it was all a misunderstanding. He was only in jail for six months anyway back in Middle school so it didn't matter. Still he didn't really want to talk about it with Sasuke.

"Fine, could you at least release my wrists? It's starting to hurt." Sasuke replied letting it drop. He wouldn't force Suigetsu to talk about something like that. But he couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"But you look so gorgeous like this." The taller man complimented. "I bet you'd look even better naked."

He flushed just like that. "S-shut up!" He hated that he was getting flustered. "And let me go already."

Suigetsu leaned over and kissed the outside of Sasuke's ear getting the shorter man to stop talking. "Calm down already will you. I'm not going to fuck you yet." He smirked. "Not until you beg me to that is."

"Are you insane?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

He kissed his ear again and tilted his head to the side to kiss the space of his neck below his ear. "Because I intend to make you."

Sasuke jumped a little at the feel of cold hands untucking his shirt.

* * *

A/N: And scene! Hey I think this is my first cliffhanger ever. Although…I'm not sure. Still! Wow! Yummy! Anyway. So here's another chapter and…wow. I actually never intended for this to go on so long. I only meant for it to be a few chapters at the most, but I'm kinda liking how it's turning out since I'm pretty much just writing whatever comes to mind without really planning anything out…heheh. So I figure I could keep it going to for awhile. We'll see.

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _…?_


	7. Dot, Dot, Dot, Question Mark

…?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Naruto owns me. It's kind of an odd arrangement.

I also don't own: Yea, yea, keep telling yourself that.

And one more random note: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG *SQUEAL*

* * *

"Baka! What are you doing? St…"

Suigetsu hushed his objections with another kiss just loving how Sasuke's eyes widened all the more. The smaller male wasn't even attempting to fight him off so he guessed he was either in shock or didn't want him to stop. Kami he really hoped it was the second. His brother was sure to yell at him again if Sasuke put him in jail for rape. Forget that he probably wouldn't bail him out this time.

"If you get too loud we could get caught skipping class. And if I were you, I'd hate getting caught in your position." Suigetsu suggested.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the man that'd trapped him there. Something told him he should probably be more scared then he really was in a situation like this. He ignored that voice completely. "Let me go, and…What are you doing?" He demanded quieter then before but loud enough to show his distress at this little…ahem predicament. But Suigetsu had started to unbutton his shirt while he was speaking.

"What does it look like?" The silver haired male asked.

"I know what it looks like! It's the middle of winter and you're unbuttoning my shirt!"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Suigetsu asked reaching around Sasuke's back only to pull his body off the wall so that their chests were touching. Without another pause or hint of hesitation he kissed him.

Sasuke tried to pull back again but the hand holding his wrists to the brick wall and the other arm around his back kept him from moving anywhere that wasn't closer to him. Suigetsu's arm had completely wrapped around his body now and Sasuke could feel the cold fingers touching his skin which was rapidly getting cold due to the chilling winter air. He felt if there was ever a time to give up now would be that time of course being an Uchiha he'd never admit he gave up.

Suigetsu felt the body against him relax and used that point to utilize his tongue. He flicked it out and against Sasuke's lips and the smaller male opened his mouth in response to let Suigetsu slide his tongue in. He didn't really think he'd comply this easily but he wasn't about to start complaining.

It seemed much longer then it really was before Sasuke was released from that kiss; and when he had been he realized he should probably start breathing again.

"Better?" Suigetsu asked with as little breath as Sasuke had.

"Not really." Sasuke breathed out took another few deep breaths and looked at him. "My arms really hurt like this."

The silver haired male only smirked and released his arms letting them fall down to their rightful place beside his body.

The cloud that had been covering the sky for most of the day moved letting the cold sun fall through the clouds and force Sasuke to close his eyes at the light that was now shinning in them.

"I told you you'd look hotter naked." Suigetsu commented making Sasuke look at him and only then notice that his shirt was still unbuttoned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to rebutton the shirt again but Suigetsu only grabbed his wrists yet again. "Hey, I wasn't done."

Sasuke gave him a look. "Suigetsu its fucking cold. Let me button my shirt."

"No way, the shirt will only get in our way."

"What?"

Suigetsu let his wrists go again and moved behind him wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind and pulling him back so that Suigetsu was against the wall and Sasuke was against his chest.

"Suigetsu let go." Sasuke warned but he went ignored.

Instead the taller male slid down the wall forcing him down with him until they were on the ground with Sasuke in his lap. The cold hands moved off his waist to his pants.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke began again but stopped when he felt the other male's mouth on his neck. Kissing and sucking, he was probably intending to leave a mark, still that touch distracted his brain and it kind of felt like he was standing in the middle of a four way road and his mind decided to split up and go in all the directions leaving it difficult for him to really think of anything.

So from the point that his mind seemed to momentarily depart from his body he honestly didn't give a fuck that Suigetsu's hand was moving into his boxers.

Suigetsu however was completely (or almost completely) composed. The only part of him that didn't seem to listen was his own cock. Maybe he shouldn't have put Sasuke in his lap like that. But it didn't seem to bother the smaller man anymore. Actually it seemed like he was completely lost in his own little world. That wasn't going to stop him though. So reached lower into the man's boxers and felt what seemed to him like a half erect cock.

He smirked. "Hm, so you _**are**_ turned on by this." He commented although the only response he got was Sasuke grunting at him. Like he was trying to fight out of his pleasure world and failing miserably.

He wrapped his hand around his member and listened to Sasuke grunt again and form a very failed attempt at the word "Stop." He full out smiled at that, he nipped the little bruise he'd left on his shoulder quickly before deciding to reply to the Uchiha. "I don't listen to half-hearted complaints. If you want me to stop then mean it when you say it."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut after that while he felt himself beginning to be pumped. No this was not his first hand job, but something made this one different from all the rest. Maybe it was the fact that Suigetsu was a guy. Or was it that they were doing this out in the open? If someone were to come back here they could get caught. And honestly Sasuke did not find the idea of being caught with Suigetsu in such a vulnerable position…appealing.

The moment Sasuke was able to think clearly again he was going to kill this man. Until then though…he leaned his head back on Suigetsu shoulder complying to let him attack his neck again.

Suigetsu had to applaud himself when he felt the first tremor wrack through the raven haired male's body accompanied by the first wave of pre-cum.

Sasuke bit his lip and moaned. He didn't bother stopping himself from doing so because he was sure it wouldn't work and would therefore be pointless.

Suigetsu's free hand moved off of Sasuke's waist to take hold of his chin and turn his head to kiss him again.

He kissed back almost immediately only hesitating because at this point he couldn't keep up anymore with anything that was happening. The kiss however was like everything else that was going on, rough and demanding. Sasuke tilted his head and opened his mouth letting Suigetsu invade his mouth again and he returned the favor of using his own tongue to play with the man's behind him.

His body shock with the feel of what he knew coming knotting his stomach. In Sasuke's hazy mind which seemed to be everywhere at once it seemed like one of those times you're supposed to say something or anything so he tried to think of something to say but really what do you say in a position like this?

Suigetsu chuckled at the man on top of him and moved his hand faster up and down the hard cock.

"Ngh, if you make me…" He paused to gasp for air that seemed to be becoming harder and harder to reach lately. "I'll kill you."

"Guess I better run after this huh?" Suigetsu asked continuing his ministrations.

It wasn't much longer after that that Sasuke came with a low moan.

Without waiting for Sasuke to completely recover the silver haired male smiled. "So are you ready to go all the way or are you still going to deny yourself that pleasure."

The raven haired male hummed a little before responding. "Don't get too full of yourself. I've had better hand jobs." He informed him forcing himself to stand up. He'd have to change his underwear now thanks to this bastard. He quickly redid his pants and buttoned up his top again tucking it back in. At some point he'd began sweating.

"You're so not cute." He commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. "Better get rid of that." He pointed to the tent in Suigetsu's pants. "I'd think that'd be pretty embarrassing to walk around with."

"You're right. You should help me get rid of it."

Sasuke gave him a look and turned away walking out of this area. "I'd rather go to science class."

"Aw, are you mad that I called you not cute?"

He flipped him off before he disappeared from his sight.

Suigetsu however just shook his head and chuckled. That was probably illegal, he was sure there was a law about things like that in public places. Oh well. It was still fun.

* * *

"I won! I totally won!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You so did not Dobe." Sasuke argued.

"Did too! Totally did!"

"Hand jobs don't count, Naruto. The bet was about having sex, so this doesn't count."

"Hand jobs do to count."

Sasuke shook his head giving him the "shut up you're wrong" look.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Do hand jobs count as sex?" Naruto asked the two girls who were conversing about something completely different.

They looked at him then each other then back to the blonde. "No."

"What? Why not?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It doesn't count as sex unless Suigetsu actually inserts his…" Ino began.

"BEEP!" Sakura interrupted trying to censer his friend.

"…into Sasuke's ass." She finished.

"FINE! But the month isn't over yet, Teme! He'll get you my pretty! AND YOUR LITTLE ASS-HOLE TOO!" Naruto yelled at his friend who was clearly attempting to ignore him.

"Right, you better start saving up that fifty bucks you'll owe me in a week." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"TEME!"

* * *

A/N: SQUEAL!

Michiko: -_- this is going to get annoying. Emiko-chan's on the ground at the moment squealing and holding in a nosebleed so here I am yet again. -twitch and fakes a smile- Okay so um...review…I guess. -hits Emiko-chan because she grabbed my leg-

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _Superheroes Don't Lurk in Trees._


	8. Superheroes Don't Lurk in Trees

Superheroes Don't Lurk in Trees

Disclaimer: Why should I even have to explain that I don't own this?

I Also Don't Own: Party Tree!

* * *

This situation can be explained. He was sure he could explain this. Suigetsu could totally explain how he ended up next to Sasuke in bed with their clothes. Sure it was probably the first time he'd ever woken up in someone else's bed with clothes on unless you count before he became a manwhore. But seriously he could really explain this whole situation. Just not to anyone else because it would come out sounding…um…weird.

So this is what happened in chronological order because that might make more sense. It all started with a phone call.

"What?" Suigetsu asked into his cell knowing exactly who it was. Which was why of course, he answered like that.

"_How rude. You wound me. Can't you answer the phone like a nice human being?"_ Naruto asked in returned.

"Why should I act like a nice human being to someone who's against me?" He deadpanned.

"_I'm not against you." _The blonde defended. _"I'm completely on your side. You had me at sleep with the Uchiha."_

"Fucking liar! You've been helping him the whole time!"

"_So?"_

_Click, click, click._ It was the sound of Suigetsu's patience snapping.

"_And I am too with you. If I wasn't on your side I wouldn't have made that stupid bet with the Teme."_

The silver haired male paused at that. "Bet?"

"_Yea, I bet him that you'd do him before the end of the month and he bet me he could last. So you've got a week to fuck him or I'm out fifty bucks."_

And that was the call that started this series of events that led him to where he was now. There were of course two things that that phone call caused. One, it made him pissed that Sasuke could be so confident. Stupid bastard. And secondly he decided to let Sasuke win the bet because it was funny watching Naruto fail.

Still, it bothered him that Sasuke could be _**that**_ confident about this.

Hm…maybe he should pay the Uchiha a visit.

This led him to driving back to the neighborhood he'd gone streaking in just a couple weeks before. Then he realized he had indeed gone streaking here and Sasuke's parents had been the one's to call the cops on him. Which meant…there was no way in hell Sasuke's parents would let him in to see the Uchiha.

Suigetsu then left the neighborhood in search of a disguise.

Shaggy black hair in a sort of Beetles' style haircut only cooler in Suigetsu's opinion (Suigetsu believed he made everything cooler). He didn't bother messing with his eyes although he knew they stood out but he doubted that anyone had gotten a very good look at them. He'd also changed his clothes, not because he thought someone might recognize his style (considering he was nude) but because while getting the wig at the _Party Tree _he messed with a can of spray paint and now his other clothes were covered in sparkling pink.

Lucky Sakura had been there to laugh at him. Seriously how many part time jobs did that girl have? But she would no doubt tell her new buddy Karin who would then proceed to spend the entire next day teasing him about it. Stupid girls.

Suigetsu then looked at the clock.

…

"HOW THE HELL IS IT ALREADY TEN?" He screamed into his car. He hit his head on the steering wheel careful to avoid the horn. He didn't need another problem on his hands. But he went out and bought all this stuff and there was no way he was going to waste it. Not after all the crap he went through to put the stupid wig on and change his clothes while driving. A word to the wise, don't try that at home or anywhere else for that matter.

He looked up at the big mansion like house. And some movement caught his eye. On the upper left of the house there was a room with the light on and passing by the window was none other then Sasuke himself. That must be his room. And this was a sign because right outside the window was a large tree.

"Thank you Kami!"

* * *

'_She was running now, they didn't give her a choice. If she stayed she died. But if she got caught…_

_Neither was going to happen! Not today. So she ran as fast as she could go. Faster then she thought she could go actually. It was completely exhilarating! Despite the sounds of her pursuers of course. But she would not be caught…'_

A tapping sound forced Sasuke's attention from the weird book. Honestly he was never borrowing books from Itachi again. What the hell kind of crap did that weird read anyway?

The tapping sound again and it seemed to be coming from the window. And shortly after there was a barking sound. So he got up and went to the window and…

"Fuck!" He exclaimed the moment he saw a figure in the tree outside his window. Then he saw the perpetrators eyes and he felt like he was about to blow a fuse. He opened the window. "Suigetsu! What the fuck are you doing in that tree and…? What happened to your hair?" He asked the second question more curiously then angry.

"It's a wig. Y'know the whole streaking thing." He replied. "Um…that dogs barking an awful lot."

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before he heard sounds from the outside. It sounded like his Dad heading out to see what the dog was barking about. And the dog was barking about Suigetsu so…shit.

"Just get your ass in here before they call the cops on you again!" Sasuke commanded reaching out to help pull Suigetsu off the tree and through Sasuke's window. He pushed the silver…er…black haired man away from the window and looked down.

"What's he barking about?" Fugaku asked when he noticed his son was looking out.

"Just a squirrel." Sasuke lied coolly before moving back into his room and shutting the window and the curtains. "Suigetsu what the hell is going through your head? You can't just climb up someone's tree!"

Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled the steaming man towards him. "I beg to differ." He replied brushing his cheek with his hand.

At that Sasuke had flushed red and he blamed genetics. That was the problem with being so pale. Then he had to completely hate the fact that the light was on because with that Suigetsu could easily see that he was blushing. Sasuke pulled away suddenly from him. "That's not what I meant jackass!"

Suigetsu was about to say something when he heard what he'd trained himself to listen for. Footsteps. Sasuke heard them too from the now slightly freaked look. Still he thought quickly and he grabbed Suigetsu's arm and yanked until Suigetsu was on the floor.

"I didn't know you liked it like that." He commented in a whisper as his knees hit the soft carpet keeping him from making any noise.

"Get under the bed before I kill you." Sasuke warned just as quietly. He was using the sexy killer's voice again. The one that made him want to jizz in his pants so he didn't argue and quickly squeezed himself under the rather large bed.

After a couple seconds the door opened seemingly without someone knocking.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sasuke snapped.

"Were you undressing?" The other voice asked unfazed. "Because if you weren't then I see no need to knock."

"Get out, Itachi."

"Don't you ever ask?" Itachi retorted.

"I asked if you ever knock earlier didn't I?"

"Smartass."

For a moment there was no talking but Suigetsu could guess that was because Sasuke was most likely glaring.

"Nii-san, go away. I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit." Sasuke said finally.

"Language Outoto. What would Mother say?"

"She'd say the same thing you said now l_ea_ve."

Itachi chuckled a little after that. "Alright, night."

"Yea, yea, night." After a moment the door shut again and they both stayed quiet and completely still until the footsteps disappeared. "Suigetsu…" Sasuke began a lot nicer then earlier as the man in the black wig slid out from under the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu smirked at him. "I came on account that I wanted to see you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed over to his desk so that Suigetsu couldn't see his blush at that. "Lame. How about the real reason?"

"Uh, well that's confidential. But don't worry; I don't plan to sleep with you or anything. Unless you beg me too."

"Baka! I already told you I wouldn't do that!" Sasuke commented a bit irritated and looked at him again. "And take off that stupid wig! You look like a complete moron with black hair!"

Suigetsu smirked again and pulled the wig off his head. There was just something about the way Sasuke exploded at him that made it hard to resist teasing him. He actually liked messing with this guy. What was wrong with him?

He tossed the wig off into a corner of the room and both boys seemingly ignored it. "So now what?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked down at the carpet and starting playing with it using his feet. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well as long as I'm here you get to be the boss." Suigetsu replied. "Should I stay or head on back out through the window."

"If you try to leave now you'll get caught. And I'll most likely end up in trouble."

"Is that an invitation to stay?"

"You try anything and I will rip off your arms and burn them." Sasuke added quickly.

"I should've known." He commented cynically. "You really are a pyromaniac aren't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer that. Stupid question. Of course he was…I mean…huh. He never really thought about it like that. He just liked the pretty fire. "Just…go to bed. And sleep." He felt the need to add the last part just in case.

He turned the light to the room out and headed back over to his bed getting in where he usually slept. And Suigetsu oh he could tell the fucker was smirking climbed in next to him.

The fact that he could feel his body heat, or how with each breath he could inhale the scent of Suigetsu, or that at one point in the middle of the night Sasuke had curled up closer to him until he was practically on the silver haired male's chest; none of this had anything to do with the dream Sasuke had that night. It was just a coincidence. Or…that's what Sasuke kept telling himself anyway.

So that was how Suigetsu could explain sleeping with Sasuke with out…"sleeping with him."

* * *

A/N: La-de-da! Ta-dah! I've brought another new chapter into this world! I feel like a Mother… O.O I DON'T WANNA BE A MOTHER! But yes…here is the newest chapter to Not so Lucky. Gotta love Suigetsu-chan. XD

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _When You Crack..._


	9. When You Crack…

When You Crack…

**Disclaimer:** If I own Naruto may I bet hit by a bird carrying a baseball bat!…no? Okay so I don't own it.

I also don't own: I wanna say your Mom again, but I won't.

* * *

"Why does God hate me?" Sasuke asked looking out the window of his room to the street below. Everything was covered in snow, all the cars that were parked on the streets were blocked in and the weather report he got from his phone everyday had informed him that due to heavy snow last night (snow that was still falling mind you) people were advised to stay indoors. Apparently all the roads were closed.

And that meant Suigetsu, who was still here, couldn't leave anytime in the near future.

"He doesn't hate you." Suigetsu replied reaching around the smaller male's waist and pulled the brunette against his chest. "He just _really_ loves me…today."

Sasuke glared a little and pushed Suigetsu off him walking away to rather flop back down on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

"So what exactly are we gonna do? I figure you're parents won't appreciate me spending the night without permission…"

"It's not my parents who worry me." Sasuke interrupted with a sigh. "My Dad won't give a shit one way or the other and my Mom would probably laugh and poke fun at me. It's my brother who worries me."

"Why? He didn't seem too bad." Suigetsu commented.

"If Itachi knew you were here, and that you stayed here, and that you even touched me let alone looked at me in the way you constantly do and are doing right now mind you…" He added making Suigetsu stop using his 'hi I'm lusting for you' looks that he was unconsciously doing. "He would murder you in the most gruesome way possible."

"Great to know you care about my life." Suigetsu replied trying to figure out if everyone in the family was that violent?

"Not really, but I figure he'd probably kill me next. And even if he didn't I'm not necessarily fond of the idea of my brother going to jail."

…

"I don't know if I want to be here anymore…" The silver haired male commented.

"Sucks to be you. Unless you wanna just leave your car and walk home in that snow." Sasuke replied looking back up at the ceiling.

Suigetsu smirked and hoped up not only on the bed, but on the Uchiha as well. "Aw, it's almost as if you want me to stay." He commented blocking his view of the ceiling which Sasuke was actually enjoying looking at so he ended up glaring a little at those lavender eyes. "Not that I mind."

"Of course not." He drawled out propping himself up on his elbows. "Off."

"Sorry, I wasn't well trained, so I don't understand what you want me to do."

"Well, you could get off me, or I could get you off me." Sasuke offered.

"Wrong answer. You should've said: 'well, you could get me off, or I'll get you off.'" Suigetsu answered leaning forward a little. "But I could give you a consolation prize."

The silver haired male then closed the space between them kissing Sasuke again. The momentary shock caused Sasuke to fall back onto the bed. But he recovered quickly and was kissing back despite himself. Suigetsu wasted no time in getting his tongue in the smaller male's mouth forcing their faces even closer for a deepened kiss that even the apathetic Sasuke seemed desperate for.

He opened his lavender eyes slowly to see the scene beneath him. There Sasuke was eyes closed kissing back feverishly with his hair disheveled and the top button to his pajama cloths about ready to undo itself. He decided to help it out and snapped the button open with one hand while his other moved underneath Sasuke's body to pull him closer.

Sasuke didn't bother pretending to care about that and arched his back helping the silver haired male in getting ever more contact with him. Pale hands moved to his chest pushing him off but Sasuke's followed along not letting their lips break apart just yet. When they'd gotten into a sitting position finally they broke apart for a breath. It was silent for a moment say for the sound of their panting. Suigetsu recovered first moving to sit against the headboard pulling the ebony haired male with him turning him around so that they were facing each other and pulled Sasuke onto his lap having the smaller male straddle him.

They were kissing again the moment the Uchiha looked up. Sasuke shifted a little at the uncomfortable feel of a bulge against his ass from where he'd been seated but that only served to force his over bulge to brush against it. He let out a small moan into the lavender eyed male's mouth to which Suigetsu opened his eyes again.

He smirked suddenly and moved his hips to grind against him earning a growl/grunt/moan.

There were some knocks on the door that caused them to suddenly stop and look at the door. They didn't even notice someone approaching.

"Sasuke-chan!" A female voice called through the door suddenly and the knob was being turned. Faster then probably humanly possible, cause Uchiha's were just special like that. Sasuke had hoped out of the Hozuki's lap ran across the room and stopped the door from opening. At the same time Suigetsu slipped off the bed and slid under it with the expertise of someone who was a manwhore. Well if the shoe fits…

"Mom! I'm changing." Sasuke called back.

"Huh? Sorry, honey I thought you were asleep. Hey, when you get done come downstairs okay?"

"Yea." Sasuke replied.

He waited by the door until his Mother's footsteps faded away and this time he locked it. Why didn't he think to do that last night?

Sasuke looked back over at the direction Suigetsu was at to find the silver haired male already out from under the bed and advancing towards him. "Do you want me to finish you so that you can go down there?" Suigetsu asked smirking at him.

The brunette glared at him before kicking him in the shin and heading to the bathroom that was adjoined to his room. He shut and locked the door without another word. After a few minutes Suigetsu could hear the water running. He smirked at that before flopping down on Sasuke's bed turning his attention to the ceiling.

He just loved messing with Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: See how late that was? I feel so very horrible about my writers block. This was even a short update so it doesn't even begin to make up for it. But you guys don't hate me right? Right? *gets shot suddenly*

Lilly-chan: I WARNED YOU!

A/N: NO!

Don't be haters!

Fav, Alert, Review, SOMETHING!

-Mitsu Amarante

Next Chapter Preview: _Best Day Ever!_


End file.
